Scarlet
by GirlWithComputer
Summary: Sequel to 'Supposed To Be A Secret'. Scarlet, is fully grown now, as is Zach. When she starts to recognise the feelings she has for him, will things be better or worse? Maybe you should ask his girlfriend... Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time.
1. Perfections and Turtle Documentaries

**Chapter 1: Perfections and Turtle Documentaries**

**Okay, now before we get started, you should know that this story contains mostly OCs, and half vampires can eat normal food and age normally. Also, read 'Supposed to be a Secret' by me. This story will make a lot more sense if you do. This is the sequel! Woot woot!**

**This story is about Scarlet, Finn and Marceline's daughter. She is now 22, as is Zach, her best friend (PB and Prince Cocoa's son) and lives in an apartment. BTW, they aren't dating.**

**Enjoy!**

Me and Zach sat on the couch of his apartment, watching _'Heat Signature 6' _reminding me of old times, you know, before _her_.

'_Her'_ is Zach's girlfriend, Angie, from the Candy Kingdom.

She was in their bedroom, working. She writes. She's an author. I've never liked her, but I don't know why. There's nothing wrong with her. She's polite, friendly, funny and very pretty.

Perfect, some would say.

I've never felt perfect. Never felt the need to. Though when me and Zach were dating in High School, he called me perfect. Multiple times actually, though I never really believed him.

'_There's nothing wrong with you. You're perfect.'_

'_Come on, I have freckles, my hair is boring, and I have like, zero talent!'_

'_Not true. Your freckles are cute, you have awesome hair, and you're an amazing artist.'_

Yep, I'm an artist. I do it all, paint, sketch, sculpt, etc. I don't get paid much, but at least I don't have to mooch off of mom and dad anymore. They still lived together, but they never got married. Dad proposed a bunch of times, but was turned down each time. Mom just isn't a marriage kind of girl. They stayed together, though, still madly in love.

Angie walked passed, saying, "Don't mind me. Just getting a sandwich." Cheery as ever.

"I wasn't until you started talking." I muttered under my breath. When she came back, she gave Zach a kiss and smiled sweetly at me. I replied her smile with a fake one. Once she was gone, I gagged, pretending to stick my finger down my throat.

"What?" he asked me.

"You guys can't keep your hands off of each other for seven seconds! It's... gross." I shuddered.

"We just kissed! You and Dan kiss in front of me all the time." he reasoned.

Dan's my boyfriend. He's a half vampire too. We met when I visited the Nightosphere.

"That-that's completely different!" I protested.

"How?"

"That _skank_ isn't involved!" I whisper-shouted. Okay, maybe that was a little harsh.

"She is _not_ a skank!" he sighed. "Why don't you like her? What's not to like? She's perfect!" he said quietly.

_Perfect._

I hate that word.

"Ugh, whatever. Can we just watch the movie?"

"Fine." he said irritably. We sat in silence for the whole film, which is weird, because we usually talk the whole way through movies to discuss characters and quality. Things that nerds talk about. That's why we're both banned from cinemas. We got kicked out about sixteen times.

"I'm sorry I said that thing about Angie." I said once the movie had ended.

"It's okay. I'm sorry I said that thing about Dan." Zach said guiltily.

"What thing?"

"That he's a douchebag." they both paused for five seconds, until we both started laughing.

"When did you say that?" I asked, still giggling.

"The other day to John." John was our other best friend. We met him in middle school. He was from the Fire Kingdom, but he wasn't one of those fire people who burn you if you touch them. He just let off a very warm temperature.

* * *

When I got home, I sat down next to Dan, my legs crossed.

"Hey. Whatcha watchin'?" I asked, looking at the TV.

"Nothing, just some documentary on turtles." he said randomly, tapping his chin with the remote.

"Turtles?"

"Turtles."

"Uuuum, why?" I asked, taking some popcorn in a bowl in his lap.

"I don't know. Just got bored, you know, with you always hanging out with Zach and all." he mumbled.

"Why, Daniel Murphy, are you jealous?" I asked in a fancy accent, holding my hands to my chest.

"No, I just missed you. Why, do I need to be?" he looked at me meaningfully.

I shook my head. He smiled and I kissed him on the nose while ruffling his black hair. I decided to go to my easel. I love kissing him on the nose. Maybe because when I was ten, Zach did it to me in our old tree house.

"_Well, who do you like?"_

"_Can't say, but she's really pretty, and awesome, and totally fun to hang out with."_

"_Oh."_

"_But," he started, "if she told me that she liked me, I would probably do this." he kissed her nose, very gently._

Maybe that's why.


	2. Fluff Pieces and Kiddie Projects

**Chapter 2: Fluff Pieces and Kiddie Projects**

When I woke up, the absence of Dan startled me. He doesn't usually have anything to do this early. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I looked at my alarm clock.

"Six a.m.? You've got to be kidding me!" I said to myself.

Well, since I'm up, I might as well get started on that painting I have to finish for a client. They wanted something 'Inspiring'. How the hell am I supposed to paint something inspiring? A kid in a wheelchair who just won a gold medal is inspiring. A puppy being saved by a kitten is inspiring. How do you put that into emotion, and then put it on a canvas? Whatever. I'll figure it out another time. I decided to get some breakfast instead.

I grabbed a carton of milk, some 'Yummy Wheat' cereal and few sashays of sugar. I usually just take them from restaurants instead of buying it. So much cheaper and a lot more convenient. I poured four sugar packets into my bowl, and then another. I've got a bit of a sweet tooth.

"You shouldn't use more than 2 packets." Dan started.

I jumped at his voice. "Shit, Dan! You scared me!" I said, shocked that I wasn't alone in the room. He was sitting in the living room under a blanket.

"You'll ruin your teeth." he continued, no emotion in his voice.

"What's with the 3rd degree?" I asked, pouring milk into my bowl of 30% cereal and 70% sugar.

"No 3rd degree." he said simply. I walked over to the couch, bowl and spoon in hand.

"Then why the cold shoulder?" I sat next to him.

"My shoulder is perfectly warm, thank you very much." he sounded like Princess Bubblegum when he said that.

"Jesus dude, what's up?" I said, fed up.

"Ugh, I don't know. I've just been feeling kinda weird lately. Maybe it's because you, Zach and John have been hanging out so much lately, I just feel… left out."

"Left out? Of what?"

"Your life." he said sadly.

"Come on, Danny. Don't be a sap. You're my boyfriend. I love you! You know that."

He sighed and said, "Yeah, I guess I was being silly. I love you too." I kissed him on the lips this time. My phone started ringing from the bedroom.

"Be right back." I went to the room and answered the phone, silencing its catchy (and annoying) ring. "Hello? Scarlet here."

"Hello Scarlet, I hope I didn't wake you. Anyway, a friend of mine showed me some of your sketches, and I was hoping you could come down here for an interview with your portfolio. It would be an honour to meet you in person." the voice said proudly.

"Yeah… sorry but I have no idea who you are." I replied, a slight edge of sarcasm to my voice. Okay, maybe it was more than a 'slight' edge.

"Oh! A thousand pardons, madam. My name is Arnold Facey, but you can call me Mr Facey. I'm an editor of children's books at Dead Tree Publishers and I was hoping you could illustrate one of our new stories. We feel that your style of sketching would be perfect for a new book we're releasing. So, are you interested?"

"Uuuum, sorry Arnold-"

"Mr Facey." he interrupted sharply.

"M-Mr Facey, but I do serious work. No fluff pieces or kiddie projects." I said, about to hang up.

"Wait!" he shouted desperatly.

I held the phone to my ear again and asked, "What?"

"We'll pay you." he said, calming down.

"Keep talking." I said, suddenly interested.

* * *

I went to the office he told me to meet him at. I was also going to meet the author. I was actually kind of excited. I was going to have my name on a book, and my art was going to in it!

Plus, I was getting paid.

"Mr Facey will see you now, Mrs… I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch you last name." he said, tilting her head slightly.

"No last name. Just Scarlet." I said simply.

She scrunched her face up, obviously unimpressed. Well screw her! Is her art gonna be featured in a book? I think not. I got up and walked into the office. Mr Facey looked very different to what I had imagined. He had short red hair, and was quite chubby. He had brown eyes and was wearing a tweed suit.

"Ah, just the girl I wanted to see. Scarlet! Welcome to my office. Please, sit." he said, gesturing to one of the two brown leather chairs in front of his desk.

"Thanks for giving me this job, I promise I won't let you down." I'm not usually this much of a suck-up, but the man was paying me!

"I'm sure you won't. Now, the book is called 'Bobby's Crazy Adventure'!" he said, doing Jazz Hands to guesture the craziness of it. "It's fun, exciting and very cute. I need you to read the book, and draw pictures for the bookmarked pages." He was distracted by somebody walking in. "Oh! And here's the author."

"Scarlet?" said a familiar voice.

Crap.

"Angie! Hi! You're the author?" I said with my best fake-happy voice.

"Yeah! You're the illustrator?" she hugged me.

"Yeah." I said sheepishly.

"Jeez, they told me that the artist was talented, but I didn't think that they meant somebody with such skill!" she said cheerily.

"Aaaw, thanks." I said, trying to be sincere.

She smiled. "Well, this is gonna be so much fun!"

"Yeah. I can't wait to work together trying to decide what the characters will look like. Fun."


	3. Children's Books and It

**Chapter 3: Children's Books and It**

I arrived at Angie and Zach's apartment and walked in the door. John and Zach were watching TV on the couch.

"Oh, no way. Scarlet is the illustrator?" said John, laughing. Angie must have told them that she was bringing the artist of her book home.

"Oh, screw you. I'm getting paid. When was the last time you had a job?" I put my hands on my hips.

He said nothing.

"So, Scarlet, I'm really excited to be working with you! I really think it will be a great bonding exper-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Let's just get to work." I said.

Angie obediently followed.

I sat with her in her study. Zach walked in, giving us two glasses filled with soda.

"Here's some soda. Play nice." he said, walking out, obviously aiming his 'play nice' remark at me. I heard John burst out laughing from the other room.

Talk about humiliating.

This sucked. I can't believe I had to work with _Angie_ on a job. John didn't like her that much either, but he was a fantastic actor. Or, at least too good for love-blinded Angie to notice all the sarcasm.

I chugged down my whole drink and slammed the cup down on the table.

"Wow, you must be fun at parties." Angie said.

I replied with a simple, "Mmm. Are we gonna get started?"

"Oh, yeah, sure. So, for Bobby, I was thinking that he could have-"

"Hold it right there, Princess. Now, here's how it's gonna go. I'm gonna draw three different pictures of each character, you're gonna say which one is your favourite, and then I'll send _my_ favourite to Arnold Facey. Got it?" Okay, so maybe that was a little harsh, but this is work. And there's a time for her to be 'cute' and 'adorable' and there's a time for her to be professional and normal. Like right now. Preferably forever.

"Uuuum, okay. That sounds good. I know I'll be happy with whatever you make for this book. Good luck! Not that you need it." she said excitedly. She left the room to join the guys.

Ugh. It's like she's just an exploding ball of rainbows and unicorns.

I started reading the book. Chapter 1: Escape from Boring Ville.

_I'd_ definitely like to know how to get out.

"This is gonna be a long week." I said to myself.

I flew through the book in two days. I hate to admit it, but it was actually pretty good. For a kids book.

I started sketching the characters. Well, what I imagined them to look like.

After creating the characters, I went to Zach and Angie's apartment. The door was open. I walked in, without knocking, as usual. As I walked in, I called out, "You know, If I was a murderer, you would consider starting to lock your do- AAAAAH!"

It was horrifying. They were…doing it.

_It_.

Right there. In their bed. In their bedroom. When they heard me scream, they stopped right away.

I covered my eyes and put the drawing on the desk. Angie covered herself with the sheet and Zach pulled his pants on. "Ew, ew, ew, okay, um, here's the sketches, tell me if you like them, and uuh, call me back later. Okay, bye!" I said quickly. I ran out faster than, well faster than they were going at it.

"Wait! Scarlet!" Zach ran after me.

"You guys look kinda busy, so I, uuh, I'll see ya later. I gotta go. Have fun!" I said nervously.

When I got home, Dan was in the kitchen, making a sandwich.

I made a beeline for the bedroom. "Pants off, Dan." I said, not stopping to explain.

"What?" he asked, mouth full of bread.

I held the wall while poking my head out the door and said, "Come on! I haven't got all day." He dropped his sandwich and ran to the bedroom.

I was at my easel, trying to figure out what inspiration looks like, when Zach called.

"Hey. What's up?" I asked casually, still looking at the blank canvas.

"Uuuum, nothing much. You?"

"Trying to create a masterpiece."

"Knowing you, you'll probably do it."

"Heh. Cute."

"Come on, don't be like that. You were the one who came in without knocking."

"You left the door open!"

Silence.

"Ugh. It's okay. No worries." I said.

"Thanks Scar."

"Plus it's not like I haven't seen you naked before." I joked seductively.

"Uuuum, Scar? Yeah, you're on speaker phone and Angie's in the room."

Oh crap. "Hi Angie. I was just kidding."

"Oh, okay! That's funny." she said innocently. "Ha ha!" she also laughed. She actually believed me. Dumb bitch.

"Okay, look, I gotta go, but Angie? Have you had a chance to look at the pictures yet?"

"Yeah, I loved them."

"Okay, uuh thanks."

"They were soooo good! I loved the designs you made of Bobby! You're definitely the best artist I've ever seen!"

I still hate her.


	4. Weirdness and Old Times

**Chapter 4: Weirdness and Old Times**

I hadn't slept all night. I had to figure out what to paint on that canvas. I got out of bed and took a shower. Maybe the water will help me clear my head.

Nope.

Okay, maybe some breakfast.

Not at all.

TV?

Not in the slightest.

Maybe if I just stand at the canvas, it will help.

"If I was pure inspiration, what would I look like…?" I said to myself. I stood in front of my easel, blank canvas staring back at me. I had a paintbrush in hand and an apron on. It looked as if it were saying 'Paint me! Paint me!'

"Stop mocking me!" I shouted at it.

"Uuuum…" said a male voice. I turned around to see Dan, Zach, and John staring at me in the doorway.

"Ugh. I have artists block!" I yelled at them.

They all said, "Oh."

* * *

Dan had left for work, and it was just John, me and Zach. Like old times. John sat on the living chair opposite to us.

We were watching TV (our favourite thing to do together).

"I hate this! My painting is due next Wednesday, and I haven't started! How are you supposed to 'paint' inspiration?" I asked.

"Come on, you've done things more difficult." Zach said encouragingly.

"It's okay, Carl. You'll figure it out by next Wednesday." said John, nicely. He calls me Carl sometimes. 'S**carl**et' (just to be clear).

"Mm. Maybe watching some game shows will make me feel better…" I grabbed the remote and changed the channel quickly. I've always liked game shows. They make me feel smart.

"No, way. We're watching the game." said John, swotting the remote from my hands and changing the channel again.

"Uuuum, no! We were watching Ultimate Survival and that's how it's gonna stay!" Zach went up to the TV and changed the channel on the set like old people do.

"Fine." John commented.

"Bossy." I muttered.

A few minutes had passed and I was bored of watching some guy (who actually had a camera crew and a bunch of food) eat bugs and drink his own pee. I grabbed the remote and changed the channel.

"No! He was gonna show us how to build a shelter in Antarctica! If we ever get trapped in a cold place, I'm not helping you make a mansion out of snow." he climbed over me to get the remote from my hands. I teased him by putting it high, so that he couldn't get to it.

"Oh, do you want it?" I said, laughing.

"Yeah, very much actually!" he laughed too. He was practically on top of me now.

"Ahem... Guys?" John said, looking at us. We stopped. "I'm right here. If you want, I could go, and guys can do whatever you want together."

Zach and I looked at each other, and he suddenly climbed off me. I felt my face turn bright red. Scarlet, almost. _**(A/N: See what I did there? ;) Okay back to the story.)**_

"I'll take that." said John, snatching the remote from my hand. "You guys are weird." he jumped onto the couch kicking his feet up on it. He changed the channel back to sports.

For the rest of the afternoon, things were pretty chilled. It was really nice to just relax with my besties without annoying girlfriends or jealous boyfriends.

Zach's phone started ringing and I giggled. I know it was his because of his ringtone. It's really girly and makes me laugh every time.

"Hello? Hey Snookums!" he said. John and I shared a glance and I gagged. He laughed. "Yeah? Aaaw, I missed you too!"

I groaned.

"Well, I'll see you soon. Yeah, I know. Okay. Love you, baby. Byeeee." he made kissy noises into the phone. He hung up, and saw us look at him, eyebrows raised, arms folded.

"What?" he asked, sliding the phone into his pocket.

"Snookums?" I commented.

"Baby?" John added.

"It's cute. And it's scores me some brownie points, so it's worth it."

John and I sighed.

"Why don't you guys like her?"

"I don't have to like her. You don't like _Dan_." I accused.

"Yeah, but he's an ass."

"True dat." said John, giving him a fist bump.

"Oh, shut up. When was the last time you even had a girlfriend?"

"Will you quit criticising me? You're always saying thing like, 'get a job!' or 'don't eat those! They're bad for you!' You're not my mom! Why don't you two try to figure out what's going on with this," he pointed back and forth to me and Zach "before you tell me how to organise myself."


	5. Packing and Apologies

**Chapter 5: Packing and Apologies**

Zach had left, and now it was just me and John. I wasn't sure if he was still upset about the girlfriend joke I made earlier, or if he had forgotten about it, but I didn't like the vibe in the room, so I apologised.

"Johnny, I'm sorry I'm always telling you what's best. I'm just looking out for you. Please accept my apology. Pwetty pwees wif a chewwy on top?" I said, in the sweetest cutesy voice I could muster.

He turned the volume down on the TV.

"It's okay, but- ugh. Never mind."

"What?"

"_*sigh*_ Why don't you like Angie? And be honest."

"I just don't." I said simply, hoping that the conversation was over.

"But why not?" he sat up.

I sighed. "She's just too nice and too 'cute'. She's just-just-"

"Too in love with Zach?" he asked. "Because, that's your job. To be in love with him. Right?"

"What? No! You think I like-"

"Love."

"_Love_ Zach? No! We're just friends! I-I-" I stuttered frantically.

"Look, I've known you for too long and I know you too well to believe that you don't have the tiniest shred of feelings for Zach."

I said nothing.

He continued. "And I don't like Angie either, obviously for different reasons, but I think that Zach really likes her, so we should try to start making an effort to be friends with her."

"I guess you're right. About being friends with her, not about liking Zach. That was over a long time ago. All those feelings are gone. G-O-N-E." I spelled it out for him. Literally.

"Whatever you say."

"I have a boyfriend!" I said, throwing my hands up for unneeded emphasis.

"Yeah, but how long do you think he's gonna last?" he asked, right eyebrow raised.

"He could be the one." I said, really trying to convince him.

"Please! I've seen the way that Zach looks at you. And I've seen the way you look at him."

"But-"

"But nothing. I'm the one who has to see you two flirting all the time, so hush."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Hush."

I sighed, and then grunted. "Okay, maybe I do have, a few little feelings for Zach." I mumbled.

"Aha! I knew it!" He danced around, obviously enjoying his victory. "So, now that you know the feelings you have for him, maybe you should use that emotion for your painting."

A few hours later, once John had left, I started to realise that maybe he was right. Maybe I should just take the emotion that I'm feeling for Zach, and just, put it on a canvas. I still had four days.

I started painting…

Hours later, I had finally finished. I took one last look at it before leaving the room. As I walked out the door, I bumped into Dan.

"Dan! I just finished! I think it looks good. Wanna see?" I asked, like a child begging their 'mommy' to put their macaroni art on the fridge.

"Sorry, Scar. I'm kinda busy. Packing." he said, voice hollow, teeth gritted.

"Whoa, did it just drop, like, 30 degrees in here?" I said.

"_God_, would you just quit it with the temperature jokes?" he said, walking into our bedroom angrily. He dropped the suitcase he was carrying onto the bed.

"Uuuum, okay… So what's with the suitcase?" I asked, leaning against the door frame.

"I'm leaving."

"Leaving?"

"Leaving." he threw some of his T-shirts into the bag.

"Where to? Oh, did your mom call? Is she 'sick' again?" I said, putting air quotes around 'sick'.

"No."

"Okay so where are you going?"

"The Nightosphere."

"For how long?" I sat on the bed.

"Forever."

"Forever?"

"That's what I said." he zipped the suitcase angrily.

"What? Why?" I shouted.

"Because I'm tired of being strung along. I love you Scar, but I need somebody who can give me all her attention."

"I give you enough attention!" I protested angrily.

"No, most of your attention goes to Zach and John."

"They're my best friends!"

"Whatever. I'm just tired of all your crap and your secrets. I'm just tired of your-your- _*sigh*_ I'm just… tired." he walked past me and I heard the front door shut behind him.


	6. Trying and Not Enough

**Chapter 6: Trying and Not Enough**

I don't know why I didn't go after him. I just let him leave. No, 'Wait!' or 'I can change', I just let him go.

I sat on our- my bed, staring blankly at the wall. Maybe he heard my conversation with John. Crap. I'm a terrible person. How could I say those things? I mean, they might be true, but I shouldn't have said them. Some things should stay in the mind. Or the heart.

I called Zach and told him.

"And then he said that it wasn't enough."

"I'm sorry Scar. You know, he doesn't deserve you. You can do so much better."

"I know." I whispered.

"What?" he asked, obviously not hearing.

"Nothing. Look, Zach, I gotta go. I'm gonna call John. Chat later, kay?"

"Yeah, okay."

That night, I slept like a baby. Am I over Dan already?

Whatever. Forget him. I just need to follow my art career now, and that's it. Just work.

I went to Arnold Facey's office with Angie to give him the drawings of the characters.

"Ah, yes. Very nice, very nice. But…" he said, flipping through the sketchpad.

"But?" I asked.

"It's not enough. They need more…" he clicked his fingers, trying to find the right word. "Umph."

Not enough. That's what Dan said when he left.

"Umph? You want more umph? It's a bunch of pictures for a kid's book." I said, matter-of-factly.

"But these are boring. I want fun, exciting, bold, energetic," he started. "better." he said with an annoyed and straight face.

I swallowed my anger. "Okay, I can do that." I took my sketch book back, disappointed that he didn't like them. Angie was shocked.

"But, Mr Facey! These are brilliant!" said Angie. "I mean, the colouring is just what I imagined!"

"Come on. Who's the author of this book? You or me?" he asked.

"Uuuum, me, sir."

"Well, let's pretend that I am for a second. Now, who's the author of this book? You or me?" he repeated.

"Well, then I guess it would be you, but-"

"Exactly. Me. I'm the author, so I make the decisions. Got it?"

Angie and I walked out, confused, disappointed and irritated. Well, _I _was irritated. She just looked, kinda… sad.

"I'm sorry." she apologised as we walked down the street.

"It's okay. You tried. I'll just redo them."

"If it's any consolation, I really loved them."

"Yeah, it isn't." I said. She hung her head. "*sigh* Look, Angie. I hope you know that I have nothing against you. I'm sorry if I sometimes act a little… rude towards you."

"Oh! Don't worry about it. My daddy always used to say to me that what doesn't kill you makes you stronger. So I really don't mind." she smiled at me.

"Damn, girl! How are you so positive all the time?"

"Well, I just think of all the people who have less than me and I think, wow, I am just so lucky."

"Don't you ever just wanna rip someone's throat out? Scream into a pillow? Throw an egg at a hobo?" We got onto the bus we were waiting for, and sat down.

"Well, no. I would never hurt a fly. Ripping someone's throat out will kill them, and then think of their poor family! Uuuum, screaming into a pillow is just silly, because it would just hurt my vocal chords, and throwing an egg at a hobo is a just a plain horrible thing to do! I prefer to throw money at them. And instead of throwing it, I hand it to them kindly."

"You know, you remind me a lot of Zach's mom."

"Oh, yes. I'm meeting her soon at her birthday party on Saturday. I can't wait!" she said excitedly. "Do you know what we have to wear?"

"Something formal, I guess. For Bubblegum's parties, you usually should. Do we have to bring a date?"

She hesitated to answer. "I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"Zach told me about your little fight with Dan."

"Oh yeah. That. _*sigh*_ It's okay. I'll just make John take me. He obviously doesn't have a date."

"Well," she started. I stopped her.

"He has a date?" she nodded. "Crap." I mumbled under my breath.

I flipped through my little black book, looking for an old boyfriend who was willing to go with me.

I called a few guys, but they were either married, had girlfriends, wasn't interested or were in jail.

Maybe I should just go alone. Besides, I'm sure I won't be the only one without a date…

_(The Night Of The Party)_

_I can't believe I'm the only one without a date!_

_(Back To Normal Time)_

On Wednesday, I anxiously awaited the arrival of my client I was gonna sell my painting to. When she got here, I ushered her to my art-studio-area-room-thing.

"So, what do you think?" I asked earnestly, showing her my 'inspirational' painting.

"Wow, it's nice. Real nice. But," she half closed her eyes, "it isn't enough."

I balled my fists and said through gritted teeth. "Not enough?"

She shook her head, not expecting what was coming. "NOT ENOUGH?" I screamed at her. "Did you know, that you are the third, not first, not second, but _third_ person who has said that to me this week?"

She looked baffled. "I-I-I'm sor-"

"And don't say you're sorry, because you aren't. You're still gonna leave here without a painting, and I'm gonna feel like a failure, and do you know why?" She shook her head. "Because I haven't sold a painting in a month, haven't pleased my stupid ass wipe-of-a-boss enough to get him to use the sketches that I worked so hard on, and I haven't been enough of a good girlfriend, thereby having my ex-boyfriend leave, and forcing me to pay the rent that I can't currently pay!"

"Uuuum, well if it's any consolation, I do like that, over there." she pointed shakily to a painting on the wall.

"That? I made it years ago. I tried selling it, but nobody would buy it for the asking price." I mumbled, calming down.

"How much is it?" she asked, reaching for her purse.


	7. Pizza and Dress Shopping

**Chapter 7: Pizza and Dress Shopping**

I called Zach.

"Hey, Scar. What up?" he asked. He sounded like he had food in his mouth.

"Nothin' much, just looking through my closet for a dress to wear to your mom's party tomorrow."

"Oh, yeah. That. I don't think I'm gonna go." he sounded disappointed.

"Why the attitude?" I said, moving hangers, ignoring the dresses that don't impress me enough.

"I'm just kinda nervous about Angie meeting my parents, is all. What if they don't like her?"

"What _if_ they don't like her? Who cares? You like her. That's all that matters. Plus, PB and Angie are like, the same person anyways. They'll get along just fine."

"Thanks Scarlet. That helps." I heard Angie's voice in the background. "Yeah sure. Here." Zach said to her.

"Hey! I need a new dress for tomorrow night, and all my girlfriends are busy so, do you wanna go shopping later?"

"Uuuum…"

"Pleeeeease?" she begged.

"Fine. See you at the Breezy Waters Mall at 2:00."

"But Scarlet, 2:00 is in five minutes!"

"Better hurry, then." I hung up, grabbed my purse and left for the mall.

I saw Angie running up to me. 2:00 on the dot. How does she do that?

"_*pant* _Hey, _*pant* _Scarlet_.*pant* _Ready_ *pant* _toshop?"

"Sure." we walked around, looking for a dress shop. We went into one called 'Filigree'.

Douches.

We walked inside and started browsing through the dresses. Pink, white, beige, lilac, baby blue and yellow. Those were most of the colours in the store. I walked towards the darker area. I get my love of dark colours from my mom.

"Oooooh! What about this one!" shrieked Angie, holding up a dark blue dress with sparkles and a large bow below the bust.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever. Just go try it on."

She went to the changing room and put it on. When she came out, shockingly (even with that bow) she looked gorgeous.

"I love it!" I said. We did that girly happy dance that best friends do. Snapping back into reality, I stopped, and kept browsing. Angie changed back to her normal clothes and helped me look. She found numerous dresses, but none of them caught my eye. Eventually, she made me try them all on anyway.

The first dress she loved, but I hated. Light pink, sequins, ribbons, what more do I have to say? The second one was a dark red dress. Too short. The third was a long beige dress with no straps. It was okay, but really boring. The fourth, I actually kinda liked. It was a simple short purple strapless dress, and it wasn't too uncomfortable. It had a silver zipper along the left side of it. I really liked it!

"Should I get it?" I asked, unsure.

"Yeah! It's beautiful. And not too expensive."

I decided to buy it. As the day progressed, I also decided that I don't hate Angie anymore. I don't like her, but I don't hate her.

"Scarlet, I hope you weren't offended when I said that all of my friends were busy, so I called you. I didn't mean that you were that last person I called."

"Don't sweat it. I wasn't even gonna come here today, so I should be thanking you."

"Oh, well, you're welcome." she said proudly. We started moving towards the exit as it was getting dark. When we got to her place, she gave me a hug. "Today was so much fun, Scarlet. I'm so glad we could bond like this."

"Yeah. I guess I didn't hate dress shopping with you. We bought some stuff, so I think it was worth spending my Friday." She smiled at me, said goodbye and went inside.

I got home. I went to my art-studio-area-thing to finish the drawings that Mr Facey wasn't completely happy with. Jerk.

I started drawing. Once I was finished, I decided to order a pizza.

"Yumelicious Pizza." said a bored male voice.

"Hi, uuuum, can I get a large pizza with chilli and bacon, with some feta cheese and, uuuum, what the hell, throw some onions on there. Oh! And extra cheese. You know what? Just give me an 'Everything Special.'" who cares? I don't really have anyone to impress right now.

"Oh. Okay. You must be very hungry." he said, very passive-aggressively.

"Mmhmm."

"Okay, and your address?" he asked.

"35 GreenRock Apartments, Cherry Road."

"Okay, that will be $5 and it will be at your apartment in 30 minutes, or else it's free."

"Kay. Thanks." I hung up. I hope I still fit in my dress after this pizza. Whatever. I'm hungry. I got a call from Princess Bubblegum right after hanging up.

"Scarlet! Please would you like to write a speech for my birthday? I know its short notice, but I need something to fill the time, and I want _you_ to do it."

I agreed, and got writing.

When the pizza arrived, I paid the guy, and pigged out. It was terrible. But, I guess I was pretty hungry. I would've ordered anything.

I went to bed, feeling totally full, after writing the speech. I'm definitely not in the mood for a party tomorrow.


	8. Little Crushes and Speeches

**Chapter 8: Little Crushes and Speeches**

I made my way inside, seeing all the elaborately dressed people, expensive looking decorations and exquisite flowers. They must be genetically modified. A few guests came up to me, asking me where my date was. I can't believe I'm the only person without one! I really am the only person in the whole room without a date. I walked over to the seating area.

I sat down at the table that had my name at a seat. I was seated between Zach and John. Angie was next to Zach, and then John's date was next to him. There was a chair for my date. My date that didn't exist. Maybe I should just drown myself in alcohol and wait for the night to end.

I got up and went to look for the bar. I saw my mom and dad before I got there. Dad was at the punch bowl, and mom was walking up to me.

"Well, well, well. Scarlet, you look beautiful." mom said.

"Thanks, mom. So do you." It was kinda weird having a mom who was younger than me. Technically. "Isn't it past your curfew?" I joked.

"Ha ha." she said sarcastically.

"What table are you and dad at?"

"Bubblegum's." She turned around. "Speak of the pink devil…" she smiled, and went to hug PB. They had a few seconds of small talk, and then the Princess made her way over to me.

"Happy Birthday!" I said, hugging her.

"Thank you, darling." she sat down next to me. She was looking at Angie on the dance floor with Zach. "You know, I always thought that Zach would end up with you." she said, not taking her eyes of the dancing couple.

"What? Why?" I asked, shocked that she had this thought.

"Well, you two just seemed to have so much chemistry. Even when you were younger. The month that you and he dated in high school was the happiest I'd ever seen him."

"Really? I don't think so. He's really happy with Angie, and who knows; she could be the one for him."

_The one._ That's what I said about Dan.

"Mm. I suppose it's possible. She does seem nice. She reminds me a lot of me, when I was her age." she sighed slightly, and with that, she got up and went to meet her.

I walked over to the bar. The bartender was cleaning a glass with a dishtowel. "Can I get a beer? Thanks."

He slung the dishtowel over his shoulder. "Sure." I sighed.

"Somethin' on your mind?" he asked, like the bartenders say in all the movies. He looked like they usually do. Kinda old, maybe in his early to mid-forties.

"Nah. Just tired."

"Of?" he handed me the beer.

"I don't know. Relationships." I took a sip.

"Lemme guess. The love of your life is on that dance floor with his girlfriend, and you don't wanna tell him how much of a bitch she is, because you're afraid he won't believe you. Right?"

"Close. She isn't a bitch. She's the nicest person on earth, and for some reason, I hate her. But, I like her."

"Well that makes sense."

"Ugh, I mean that I don't completely hate her when were alone, but when I see her with him, I hate her more than anything." I sighed. "Look at me. Telling a total stranger about the crappy things going on in my life. I'm sorry. I don't really wanna bore you with my tales of woe. Pathetic."

"You're not pathetic. Just 'tired'." he laughed.

I downed my beer and went to sit down as a voice boomed from the speakers. Great. Speech time.

Prince Cocoa went first.

"My wife blah blah blah, love of my life blah blah blah lame joke blah blah blah." well, that isn't the exact thing he said, but it was pretty similar. It lasted for 3 minutes.

Next was mom.

"Bonnie is an amazing scientist blah blah blah but is a better friend blah blah blah." That speech lasted for 5 minutes.

Then came dad.

"I used to have big crush on her blah blah blah raised a great son blah blah blah." That one lasted for 4 minutes.

Now it was my turn. Yay. I walked up to the podium, and held my speech.

"Before I get started, I would just like to say thanks to you, aunt Bonibel, for always being there for me. I've known you ever since I was born. I love you so much, and thank you for being so cool, kind and generous." My speech went on for a few minutes, until it came time for Zach's speech. He was last. He patted me on the back as I sat down. He went up to the podium.

He started his speech. His was the only one I actually listened to. He just had such a way with words, really charismatic. I snapped out of my dream-like phase when everybody started clapping at the end of his speech. I noticed that Angie was sitting in the same way I was. Chin in hand, eyes drifting off, yet focusing on him completely. Damn. That's the look that sappy lame-ass girly-girls get when they're crushing on somebody in high school. Zach walked back to his seat. I felt my face go hot at the sight of him sitting next to me.

Crap, maybe I did still have a little crush on him…

**Okay guys, I know I don't usually add Authors Notes in, but I just wanted to say thanks to Johnny Pancakes for the review. I really appreciate that :)**

**Keep reading!**

**Peace**

**FionnatheHuman177**


	9. Fancy Foods and Kissing

**Chapter 9: Fancy Foods and Kissing**

Everyone was on the dance floor. Well, not me. I was one of the only people sitting in a chair. John was next to me, his arm around his very drunk date. Her hair was slightly messed up, and her dress a little… uuuum… well, you can guess what it would look like after a long night of drinking and some puking.

"Babe, Imma go to the bathroom." she said, slurring her words.

"Okay. Be careful!" once she had gone, he said, "Ugh! I can't stand her! She either has a bottle in her hand, or is trying to get in my pants."

"Isn't she your dream girl? Cus that's what you want right? Somebody who likes to be drunk, and likes to have sex."

"Yeah, but this is different. She's embarrassing me!"

"Since when do you get embarrassed?"

"When I'm talking to my parents, and she undoes my zipper right in front of them." he said seriously.

I laughed really hard. "Wow! You actually made my night better."

Once John had decided to take his date home, I sat at the table alone, eating my Canard à la Rouennaise.

Zach and Angie were dancing happily, until Zach saw me. He walked over to me, Angie still dancing the night away. Well, at least I thought it was dancing. It kinda looked like a drunk monkey.

"You okay?" he asked, sitting in the seat next to me.

"Yep. Just eating my… Canard à la Rouennaise." I said, looking at the menu. "Don't know what it is, but it's fucking delicious."

"It's duck with blood sauce." he said, half laughing.

I hesitated before taking another bite. "Still delicious." all of a sudden, I started to feel my stomach tighten. I ran to the bathroom, feeling sick.

"Scarlet!" Zach called after me.

I threw up, a burning sensation filling my throat and stomach. I stood up, trying to keep the rest in. Beads of sweat formed and I felt hot and freezing at the same time. I grabbed a few tissues, wiping my face.

I heard Zach call out, "Scar, are you okay?" from the other side of the bathroom door.

"Just dandy." I replied, sarcastically.

"Do you wanna go home?"

"No, I-I think I'm done." I said, walking out. Princess Bubblegum was outside with him.

"Honey, do you want to take a nap upstairs?" she asked sincerely, rubbing my back.

"Are you sure? I feel like I've already ruined your party. The bathroom kinda stinks of puke now." I said guiltily.

"Of course not! It's fine. I'm sure nobody even noticed." she took me upstairs and gave me a robe and some PJ's to change into. I took off my heels and dress, and put on the comfortable clothes. I decided to leave my make-up. I would be fine in a few hours and I would go and join the party when I am.

I fell asleep almost instantly. When I awoke, I got up and went to the bathroom and freshened up and when I came back, Zach was sitting on the bed waiting for me. My heart actually skipped a beat like they do in the movies. Was I _this_ in love with him? No. No, of course not. I don't _love_ him. I just think he's kinda cute…

"Morning." he said once he saw me.

"What? What time is it?" I looked out the window. Still dark.

"It's 12:30. The party will still be going on for a few hours."

"Oh. Okay. Where's Angie?"

"Dancing. Badly."

I laughed. "See? She's not _that_ perfect." I smiled, sitting next to him.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay."

"Are you ready to go back downstairs?"

"Yeah," I started, before my eyes went wide, and grabbed my puke bucket.

When I had finished, I noticed that he had been holding my hair to keep it from going in the bucket. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Just fine." I smiled. "I probably look like crap right now." I said, looking down at the floor.

"Not at all. You look gorgeous." I smiled at him. We looked at each other for a few seconds, as if we were having a moment. All of a sudden, he gave me a hug. A bear hug. Like a dad would give his son. Not like a boyfriend would give a girlfriend. But why would he? He already has a girlfriend… and it's not me.

"You're the best friend ever Scar. I hope you know that." he put a small amount of emphasis on the word 'friend'.

"Yeah, I do." I pulled away. We started laughing. I don't know why. Maybe it was out of nerves. We sat there in silence for a few seconds. He looked at me, chewing his lip.

"What?" I said.

He said nothing for a second, and then he leaned in and like a magnet; I inched in closer as well. I looked up at his perfect purple eyes and my heart melted. I could feel his breath on my skin. He came in closer and his perfect lips touched mine and I felt a glowing spark grow even stronger and as he tilted his head, the tiny touch of our lips formed into a passionate kiss that seemed endless. I felt the heat rush through me, slowly devouring my senses and just like that, we were lost in each other's worlds. All of that from one little kiss? That _must_ mean something. For a moment, I forgot that he was with Angie. I think he did too.

All of that ended when we both heard a small squeak. We turned to find Angie's face red and shocked. She dropped her wine glass which smashed into tiny pieces on the floor, the wine slowly staining the carpet beneath her as if a pool of blood was forming below her feet. "Angie, I can explain-" Zach tried.

"Don't," she interrupted, her hand held up, eyes shut.

"But-" Zach stammered. She ran out, saying nothing. Zach went after her and I followed.

Downstairs, in the hall, Zach got hold of her arm. "Angie! It's not what you think!" she pulled free, elbowing him in the groin. He doubled over, holding his crotch.

"Die in a hole!" she shouted at him. Everyone in the room gasped.

The music stopped and everyone stared. I just stood there, shocked at the amount of rage that went into that attack. She told him to die in a hole! Why a hole?

The party had come to a standstill, and everyone watched Angie as she stormed out.

Everything was quiet, besides PB's voice. "Okay, _now_ my party is ruined."


	10. Shattered Lives and Glass Vases

**Chapter 10: Shattered Lives and Glass Vases**

After Angie's little… outburst, I went upstairs to change back into my dress and joined the rest of the party. For the rest of the night, everyone tried to have a good time, ignoring the fight that just went down. Zach and I didn't speak for the rest of the night, as I spent most of my time at the bar, and he spent most of his with his mom, apologising. She seemed fine though. Once the party had ended, I stayed to help clean up (mom made me). After I was done, I went upstairs to fetch my bag - I left it in the room after my nap.

I sat on the bed for a second, recapping the night. I was shocked at the anger Angie had shown earlier. I felt a strange satisfaction seeing her like that. I thought of how she had said that thing about never hurting a fly, and now the fact that she had just elbowed her boyfriend in the groin caused me to giggle. Unfortunately, Zach walked in at that moment and heard it. He leaned against the door frame.

"What's so funny?" he said calmly.

"Nothing, nothing's funny. That was uh, quite a show that happened down there."

"A show?" he asked. "A show?" he repeated with more force. "That was more than just a show; that was the thing that could've ruined my relationship with Angie. No, that was the thing that _has_ ruined my relationship with Angie!" he almost shouted at me.

"What are you shouting at _me_ for? If I recall correctly, _you_ kissed _me_!" I retorted.

"But you could've stopped me! You know that I have a girlfriend! Or should I say _had_." he actually did shout that time.

"She hasn't broken up with you yet." I mumbled.

"Yet!" he yelled. "_Yet_! It's probably gonna happen, what girl would stay with someone after seeing that? I know you think that she has no respect for herself, but she has. She's not an idiot, Scarlet." he said, very bluntly.

"I never said that!" I stood up, outraged. "And by the way, you knew that you had a girlfriend too, you didn't have to kiss me in the first place. Do I really have to remind you about the fact that you and Angie are together?" I poked his chest with my index finger.

"Were! Were together! And you know what? None of this would have happened if you had some control! If you weren't such a jealous stuck-up bitch all the time! You could have at least tried to be friends with her!"

That. That pissed me off. My rage burned like the earth's core and I lost it. I picked up a nearby vase and threw it at his head. He ducked just in time, letting it shatter against the door.

"What the fuck?" he yelled at me.

"Jealous stuck-up bitch? Where the hell did that come from? I went dress shopping with her, I work with her, I even did that stupid happy dance with her! For the past few weeks, I've spent more time with her than you have, and you're putting all this bullshit on me about not trying to get along with her? How dare you!"

"How dare I? HOW DARE I? How dare _you_!" he was so close to me, I had to look up at him – he was a few inches taller than me. "You have no idea how good a boyfriend I am to her! I love her!" his hands were balled into fists.

"If you really loved her, you would have gone after her instead of standing here with me." I said quietly, but there was still an edge of blame in my voice.

At that, he grunted and stormed out, slamming the door. He must have realised that I was right. He should have gone after her. On the brink of tears, I sat on the bed, scared that that was the end of our friendship. A second later, he opened the door forcefully, shutting it behind him.

"Zach-" my words were interrupted when his lips came down on mine. From that, my lips melted into his. The glowing sparks from our earlier kiss exploded into fireworks. It became more forceful, wanting more.

I tried to talk but he quickly shut me up and lifted me off the ground. My legs found their way around his waist, and my hands fitted perfectly around his neck. I got lost in those deep purple eyes that I loved so much and a shock of excitement rushed through my body.

"Zach, what-what are you doing?" I said, panting and kicking my shoes off.

"What I should have done a long time ago." we continued. He pushed me up against the wall, as I ripped his shirt off. He pulled the zipper of my dress down and let it fall off.

I pushed him onto the bed and fell into his arms. It went further. Much further...

"Wow, so that's what it's like." I said, once we had finished.

"What? Sex?" he laughed. I laughed too.

"Not sex in general, with you, I mean. So, what do you wanna do now?" I asked.

"Well, we could make out, or maybe we could go to your place and chill."

I smiled. "I kinda like option one." I said before kissing him. We made out for a few minutes, before he pulled away.

"So, what is this? Us, I mean." he asked.

"I don't know. What you think?"

"Well, I don't know, I mean, I still have to see what will happen between me and Angie- Angie! Shit!" he got up and put his clothes on quickly. "I'll- I'll call you later!" he said, leaving.

I sat in the bed alone, confused on what had just happened. I looked at my phone to check the time. 3:05 am. I should probably get home. I put my dress on, and carried my heels and bag in my left hand. I snuck downstairs, making sure I didn't wake anyone.

When I got home, it was 3:20. I decided to go to bed. I took my make-up off, and climbed under the covers. The familiar smell of the pillow Dan used to sleep with disturbed me. That was probably a bad thing to do. You know, sex with Zach. Dan broke up with me, like, a few days ago, and Zach was still with Angie. I'm like, _the other woman_ now. Oh crap! I have to work with her! What am I gonna say the next time I see her? '_Hey Angie, sorry for having sex with your boyfriend, do you wanna grab lunch?_' Wait, she doesn't know that we slept together! She thinks that we just kissed. I just hope that Zach didn't screw it up and tell her what happened.


	11. Cigarettes and Screw Ups

**Chapter 11: Cigarettes and Screw Ups **

I woke up with a long yawn, noticing that my room a pig sty. I'll clean it later. Oh god, why can't every night be like last night? It was amazing! Then I remembered Zach and Angie, and quickly flipped the duvet over my head. Looking at the time, I grabbed my sketch book. First thing this morning, I was going to have to meet with Angie about the book.

Crap.

As I got to the door, it bolted it open, and there standing in front of me was Angie. She opened her mouth to say something and then went mute.

"Angie, I'm sorry about last night. It was a whole big screw up, and it shouldn't have even happened." I tried.

"Yes, but unfortunately, it did. You two kissed! And then when I think that was bad, you go off and fucking sleep with each other? Bullshit!" Angie burst.

Oh, little miss perfect has popped her cap. I sighed. "Angie, come inside. We need to talk," I said calmly.

She stepped in and dumped her bag on the counter, grabbed a cigarette from a pack in her purse, and turned to me.

"Okay, talk." she said angrily, lighting it.

"Zach told you, didn't he?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Slipped right out of him!" She flicked out the cigarette on my wooded floors.

"Angie-"

"Why? _Why_ is all I want to know? You guys have been friends for like, a million years, so why couldn't you do this whole affair earlier, so I could have a normal life with my boyfriend? _And now I'm smoking!_" she gestured to the cigarette. "What the fuck! I don't do stuff like this! Swearing, smoking, I've never done any of this!"

"Angie, Zach and I were together once, and I guess that because after that we remained best friends, things would eventually get out of control when someone like you steps into his life. Someone so fucking perfect at everything they do, like a robot! Someone better than me! At everything! And I'm sorry about the smoking and swearing, but you're lucky you haven't gone on anything else, ok?" I confined in her, taking a cigarette from her bag and lighting it. God, now _I'm_ smoking.

"What exactly happened?" Angie chewed on her lip. I knew that she didn't want to hear this but I also knew that she felt she had to. We sat on the couch.

"Angie, you don't have to-"

She interrupted me. "Just tell me! I need to know, ok?" she snapped back unexpectedly.

"It started with us kissing, you walked in, we were at each other's throats about to kill each other and then we… um… yeah." I finished my story, short and sweet.

"Just say it!" she demanded while puffing away at her cigarette.

"Fine! Then we had very pleasurable sex!" I admitted. She stared blankly at me. "We had fantastic sexual intercourse, and we both enjoyed it very much! Happy?" I took a long drag on the cigarette in my hands.

She had a determined look on her face. "Well, how did it happen?"

"Well, it just kinda did. We were fighting about the kiss, I threw a glass vase at his head, and then he slammed the door, came back in, kissed me, and then we… did it."

"So, he started it?"

I sighed. "I'm sorry. It's not so bad, it doesn't mean that he doesn't still love you."

"Yeah, but now he loves you too!"

"Oh come on! Grow a pair! We had sex once! That doesn't mean that he loves me." I reasoned.

"I guess…" she paused.

I sighed again. "Angie, I hope you know that what happened between him and me, it didn't mean anything. He still loves you, and I don't love him, and I think we both know that you love him too."

She giggled like a schoolgirl for a second, and then coughed. She looked at the cigarette in her hands with disgust. "What am I doing? Smoking. Swearing. What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing, nothing at all. But you need to put that thing out, and go home to Zach."

"What do I say?" she asked nervously.

"Just say, that you're sorry for hurting him, and that you forgive him. That you love him and even though he has his flaws, you can get through it, because you love him. So much." my voice trailed off. Maybe I kinda wanted to say these things to him myself.

"Okay, I'll just go then." she put out the cigarette and left.

"Wait! Angie! Don't forget these!" I threw my sketchpad at her. She caught it and smiled.

I decided to sculpt something. I put my apron on, and stood at my sculpting station. I made a few small vases, all with a similar shape of the one I threw at Zach. I fell asleep on the couch after taking a shower. I didn't really like sleeping in my bed anymore. You know, with the absence of Dan and all. He just made me feel… kinda safe, I guess. But in a friendly way, not in a romantic way. I wish he was still here, just as a roommate. Not as a boyfriend.

The next morning, I decided to make some bacon. Mmm. I got a call from Zach. "Scar! Whatever you did, it worked. I have to thank you, because she forgave me and everything's fine again!" Wow. That kinda hurt. He doesn't even- never mind. It's my fault they're back together.

"Sure, what are friends with benefits for?" I joked.

"Uh, Scar, you know that-"

"I'm kidding. Relax, everything's great. You have your girl back, and I have some bacon."

"Oh, yeah. I could go for some bacon right about now." we both laughed and chatted about bacon for a few minutes. After hanging up, I realised what I had _really_ just done. No the talking about bacon thing. The Angie and Zach thing. I got them back together. What's wrong with me? I guess I'm just too good of a friend.


	12. Princes and Fat Penguins

**Chapter 12: Princes and Fat Penguins**

I heard my phone ring. _'That's Dan's ringtone.'_ I thought.

"Hello?" I asked. It was probably just his mom making sure he didn't leave anything in the apartment when he left.

"Hey Scarlet. Before you say anything, I just want you to know that I don't want you back. That isn't what this call is about."

"Okay, so why did you call?" I asked, taking a bite of the donut in my hand.

"Because my life here sucks."

"Well, I'm not a therapist, Dan. I can't exactly solve your problems." I said.

"No, I don't need a therapist. I need a roommate. Do you mind if I come live with you again?"

"Really? You wanna come live here again?"

"Yeah, and I'll pay half the rent. Please? I really can't keep living with my mom. She won't leave me alone."

"Aaaah, yes. How is Margery?" I said irritably.

"Come on, babe. Please?"

"Babe?" I laughed

"Sorry; force of habit. Just please?"

I agreed to let him live here again. After all, I was getting kinda lonely. Plus, I can't afford the rent. Good thing it's a three bedroom apartment, right? One for me, one for my art studio, one for Dan.

The next morning, he arrived. I gave him a hug and helped him unpack. "So, what happened when I was gone?" he asked, folding a tee shirt.

"Uuuum, nothing much." I said, trying to ignore the subject. I didn't really want him to know about my and Zach's little… 'jam session' as my dad used to call it.

"Oh. Okay. How's Zach?"

"He's good."

"And Angie?"

"She's good." I said, plugging his lamp in.

"Are you okay?" he asked, closing his cupboard door.

"I'm good."

"Dude, what's up? You seem pretty… phased. What's bothering you?"

"Nothing, just a little tired, is all." That usually works.

"Perfect! Now this is what I'm looking for. Lovely drawings. I think that they will be perfect for the book." Arnold said, happy as a clam.

"Really?" he smiled and nodded. "Thank you Mr Facey. When will the book be published?"

"In a month. I'll send these to the publishers to put them in, and then it's done. You two get the first two copies."

"Yay!" Angie cheered excitedly. "Sooo, uuuum when do we… you know… get paid?" she said in a very quiet and small voice.

"What?" he asked.

"When do we get paid?" I asked, kinda rudely. He frowned, and handed us our cheques.

"In a few months, once the book has been selling, you will get paid more. But for now, enjoy the money."

Everyone was at my and Dan's apartment, watching TV. And by that, I mean _literally_ everyone. Me, Dan, Zach, John and Angie were all there. It was a little squished, but we got used to it.

I was flipping through the channels when Zach said, "Wait stop. Go back to Action News 1." I went back three channels to see that a picture of Zach, Prince Cocoa and Princess Bubblegum were on it.

The guy on the news said, "Princess Bubblegum of the Candy Kingdom has decided to retire to queen, thereby giving her son, Zachery Bubblegum-Cocoa," we all burst out laughing, except for Zach. That was his full name. "position of Prince." the Anchor man continued. "His official title will be Prince Bubblegum-Cocoa, as he will be taking over both kingdoms." He turned the TV off.

"I can't believe it." he said, staring at the TV. "They didn't even tell me. I don't wanna be the prince! Especially not the prince of _two_ kingdoms!"

"Come on, what's so bad about it?" John asked.

"I have to do a bunch of royal crap that I'm not ready for. Mom was qualified! She's a genius. And dad was qualified because he had all those manners, and knew all the laws off by heart."

"You're qualified too, honey." Angie said sweetly.

"Yeah, right. What prince-like qualities do I have?" We all just sighed and mumbled stuff. "See? Ugh. I'm gonna go talk to them." None of us tried to stop him. I would be pretty mad too if mom made me Vampire Princess.

"Pfft! Zachery Bubblegum-Cocoa!" John said, making us all laugh.

That night, once Angie and John had left too, it was just me and Dan. We sat on the couch in awkward silence. Finally, I decided to say something.

"Fat penguin!" I shouted suddenly.

He looked really confused. "What?"

"It breaks the ice…" We paused for a few seconds before we both started laughing. "What are we doing?" I said, still giggling.

"I don't know. It shouldn't be awkward. We should just be normal. Friends?" he held his arms out, ready to hug me. I returned it and we kept watching.

Friends. I like that.

Zach came over to tell me about the argument he had with his parents.

"So, I asked them and they said that its time for me to take on some more responsibilities, so then I asked why they had to give me two kingdoms, and they said that they wanted more alone time with each other." We both shuddered.

I rubbed his back and said, "I'm sorry. What kinda stuff do you have to do?"

"Uuuum, I don't know, Law Approval, holding meetings, party planning," he grunted, realising how many parties he had to throw every year. "Oh god. The parties. Do you know how many parties I have to plan? Like, 30!"

"It's okay; I can help you with that stuff. And I'm sure Angie will be into party planning."

"Yeah, I guess." We argued for a while, him saying it was boring, me saying it would be okay.

It took some convincing, but he eventually decided that he would at least _try_ being a prince.

How bad could it really be?


	13. Prince Lessons and Mamma Drama

**Chapter 13: Prince Lessons and Mamma Drama**

"Let's try this again, 'Hello, I am Prince Bubblegum-Cocoa, and I shall be your new ruler.' See? Not so hard." PB said to Zach as I watched from the back of the room.

"Can I please change my last name?" he whined.

"_*sigh*_ To what?"

"Prince Cocoa."

"I'll think about it. Now, come on. 'Hello, I am Prince Bubblegum-Cocoa'." he gave her a look, and she said, "We can change it later."

"Okay. Hey, I'm Pri-" he started.

"No! It's 'I am', not 'I'm.' And 'hey's' are for teenagers and hooligans. You are now twenty-two, and it's time to grow up!"

She tried to teach him for a while, but when he asked for a break and went outside, he never came back. "I'll go find him." I said, reassuring her. I walked outside to find him sitting on a bench. "Hey." I said, sitting next to him with my legs crossed.

"I don't wanna do this. Or sorry, I don't _'want to'_ do this." he said, mocking his mom.

I laughed and said, "If only you had a choice. If you had a brother or sister, then it would be great."

"Even if I did, I would still be the oldest. I would still have royal blood. Nothing is gonna change that."

I tried to think of something that would make him feel better, but I couldn't. He was right. No matter what happened, he would have to be prince. It's mandatory.

I spoke to PB, and she agreed to give him a few days to relax, you know, ease into the situation a little more.

I took him home and hung out for a while. After a few hours, I got a call from mom. I had to go and talk to her and my dad. I knocked on the door of the house I grew up in, sniffing the familiar air. The door opened almost immediately. They sat me down and mom said, "Now Scar, your Aunt Bonnie had decided to retire to Queen, and gave her role as princess to Zach as prince." she looked excited.

"And?" I asked bluntly.

"And, it got me thinking; maybe it's time to give you your well-deserved role as princess."

"P-p-princess? Vampire Princess? I'm not even a full vampire!" I said. I do NOT wanna be a princess.

"Yes, but you are the only child that is qualified. You only have to be half-vampire to be the Vampire Princess anyway."

"B-but that makes no sense! It's Vampire Princess, not Half-Vampire Princess!" I protested.

"Look, you don't have to do anything as princess. It's not like being the princess of the Candy Kingdom. All _I_ had to do was sit back, relax, and chill. You'll just have to show up to a royal meeting once a year and visit the Nightosphere every once in a while just to check that things are in order." she said simply.

Dad just sat there quietly, his silence louder than mom's argument. "Dad! She can't do this, right? It' my choice!"

"I'm just here for support." he replied.

"For me," I looked at mom. "Or her?" I asked spitefully, not expecting an answer. I got up, and left. They said nothing.

At home, I called mom.

"Speak." she said.

"I'll do it."

"Scarlet? You will?"

"Yep. I'll be Vampire Princess."

"Why?" she sounded baffled.

"I realised that if I do this, I'll be showing Zach just how easy it is. I'm too good a friend to deny him of this lesson."

"Thank, you, Scarlet. I love you."

"Love you too. So when do we do the whole ritual thing?"

"No ritual. Just an… initiation. We go to the Nightosphere, we throw a little party, you give a speech, and that's that."

"Ugh, I'm all speeched-out."

"Come on, just a two minute speech on how happy you are to help the Nightosphere become better, or how excited you are to be Princess or something."

"Fine. When?"

"In two weeks. Find a dress, write a speech, and act cool, because you're on thin-ice just being a half-vampire. They won't like that."

"I'll be fine." Dan walked in, holding some grocery bags. "Gotta go. Love ya." I hung up and helped Dan pack the food away. "So, I'm gonna be Vamp Princess."

"Really? You? Why?" he asked, laughing.

"What do you mean, 'why'?"

"Well, don't take this the wrong way, but you're not exactly princess material."

"Why not? Give me one example of something I do that's not princess-like." I asked, folding my arms.

"I'll give you ten. You drink beer, you sleep late all the time, you hate responsibility, you don't have any leadership skills," he continued insulting me, and I stood there, not really getting angry.

"Huh. I took that the wrong way." he hugged me and laughed. I went to my art studio to sow something. Yep. I sow too. I ended up making a large pillow with a fang pattern on it. Maybe I should give it to mom. She's a vampire, and she uses pillows, I guess. What more of a reason do I need? I called Zach and told him about the initiation. He just laughed and said the same thing Dan did. John said it too. Whatever. I get to be a princess.

Ha.

I looked in my closet to find a dress for the initiation. I found a simple dark red dress and my black and white filigree design stockings. That would do the trick. I hung them up together in my closet and smiled.

I went to Dan's room to find him on the phone with his mom.

"Yes mom, I'm fine. No, she isn't being a total bitch." he rolled his index finger next to his head to show that she was being crazy. I sat on his bed "Okay. Tell Mitch I said hi. Love you." he hung up. "Oh my God. She calls me, like, ten times a day. I can't get rid of her!"

"At least she let you live here again." I reasoned.

"Yeah, I guess." I got up and went to the kitchen. The phone was ringing. Zach.

"Hello, mamma drama residence." I said answering the home phone.

"Scar, I need you to come over." he sounded serious.

"Why?" I asked, opening a jar of Nutela.

"Just come. Now."


	14. Love and Stinking at Golf

**Chapter 14: Love and Stinking At Golf**

I knocked on Zach's door. He sounded really serious over the phone. What's up with him? He opened and pulled me in.

"Shhhh!" he said.

"I haven't said any-"

"SHHHH!" He took me into Angie's study. "He's been like this all week." I walked in to be smothered in the smell of coffee and beer. And pee. John was lying on Angie's desk. She sat in her desk chair in a corner of the room uncomfortably.

"I didn't want to wake him." she said, holding her laptop on her knees. I walked towards John.

"Hey Johnny. You okay?"

He groaned.

"You wanna tell me what's up?"

He groaned again.

"Fine, I guess we have to do this the hard way." I said calmly. "John! Get your fat ass out of here and get in the shower! You smell like shit and need to wake up!" I shouted in his face. He sat up, his face riddled with fear. "Now do you wanna tell me what's wrong?" I asked sternly.

He sighed. "She dumped me."

I rubbed my temple. "Who?" I asked, not really caring. He does this every time something bad happens to him.

"That drunk girl from the party." he whined.

"Y-you don't even know her name! Why do you care?"

"Because she was such a _mess_, and she left me. _She_ left _me_. It's supposed to be the other way around! If she left me, then I must _really_ be a mess."

"Well, you're being one right now, not to mention a pain in the ass. So maybe you should… I don't know. Get a job, meet a nice girl, take a shower or somethin'. Preferably take a shower, cus you stink more than Zach does at golf."

"It's not even a sport! All you do is hit a ball into a hole and you win!" Zach protested from the other side of the room.

"You know, you're right, Carl." John got up and went to the bathroom.

I heard the shower run and said, "Well, my work is done. You're welcome." I walked out the door. I can't believe they called me here for _that_.

_(The Day Of The Initiation)_

Mom, Dad, John, Zach, Angie, Dan and I all went into the Nightosphere for my princess thing. When we got there, it seemed pretty... Hellish. Angie was scared out of her wits, and stayed as close as possible to Zach, John had a newfound confidence and walked tall, Dan tried to stay away from his mother, and my parents sat nervously together, obviously worried I was gonna screw up.

"Guys, chill. I'll be fine. Granddad is gonna say a speech, I'll say thanks, mom says a speech, I say a speech and it's over." They looked at each other nervously. "What?"

"Honey, that's not all that happens." Mom said, tucking my hair behind my ear.

"Well, what else happens?" I ask.

"You have to… how do I put this… you have to showcase a talent." she said.

Well this is news to me. "What? You didn't tell me!"

"I forgot!" she said apologetically.

"Well, why do we have to do it?"

"It's part of the culture. If the leader of a group is focused on, say dancing, then for an amount of time, so are the people of the Nightosphere. It becomes a big trend and increases your popularity depending on how good you are at it. It was easy for me, because I loved music, but how are you gonna show your artistic talent?"

"Ugh, I have a plan. Be right back." I walked over to Dan, knowing he had my sketchbook. I told him to carry it, thinking I would be able to draw for a little bit when nobody was looking. "Dan, do you still have my sketchbook?"

"Why would I have your sketchbook?"

"I asked you to bring it."

"No you didn't! Why do you need it?"

"Shit!" I grunted. "Never mind." I said, walking over to the table.

Zach saw my expression. "You okay?"

"Nope. I have to 'showcase my artistic talent' and I don't have any of my works here." I ran my fingers through my hair.

"… I do."

"What? You do? How!" I said, getting excited.

"I take a picture of all your best works and keep them on a flash drive on my keychain." He handed it to me.

"Why?" I examined it uncomprehendingly.

"I don't know, I'm proud of you, I guess." he flashed me that charming smile that made me fall in love with him in the first place. I blushed and hugged him quickly before running over to mom and dad. I handed them the flash drive and sat down.

Grandpa went on and spoke about me for a few minutes, and then mom went up and spoke about me for longer. I went up and said how honoured I was to be the new Vampire Princess, and then Grandpa said that it was time for the 'Talent Exploitation'. I gave the technology and sound guy the flash drive, and we watched. Zach had taken pictures of almost all of my art. Even a picture I drew for him in middle school. I couldn't believe he did that. Kept those, I mean.

I could feel tears brimming in my eyes. Why was I crying? This was stupid. I was probably crying because of the onions in my food. Who am I kidding? I was crying because I couldn't believe that I let him go. That we dated and I broke up with him because I didn't wanna ruin our friendship. That I got him back together with a girl I couldn't stand. That he remembered and kept all those pictures and paintings I forgot about. That he was the most amazing guy I've ever dated, and I let him slip away.

That he turned me into the cheesy hopeless romantic I vowed never to be, and I can't stop because… Because I love him.

I'm in love with Zachery Bubblegum-Cocoa. (Pfft! That _name_.)

Mom smiled at me and said, "You're officially Scarlet Abadeer."


	15. Singing and The One

**Chapter 15: Singing and The One**

I wiped my eyes before anyone could notice the tears I had shed from the memories of Zach and me together. The slideshow of art he kept of mine made me realise how much I miss him. Why? Why did I have to get him back together with Angie? I'm such an idiot.

When the show was over, everyone applauded and mom told me to stand up and bow. I did as she said, and stood. Everyone looked at me, but the only pair of eyes that caught mine were Zach's. I felt myself blush deeply and sat down, not wanting him to see my face.

* * *

Mom was right. Princess work is easy. I can just chill and do nothing. I sat at my easel and painted what I felt about Zach. Anger. Confusion. Disappointment. Love…

I was interrupted with my buzzing pocket, indicating a call. I picked up my phone and said, "Yo."

"Hey Scar." I froze at the sound of his voice. "I need to ask your advice."

"Wow. I wonder how many times you've called me and said that." I said, trying to keep my voice steady.

He carried on. "I think- I think that Angie is the one."

I almost dropped my phone.

I coughed and asked, "The one? Like, _the one_ the one?"

He laughed uneasily and said, "Yeah. Should I ask her to… you know… Ugh. Should I propose?" Oh. I was hoping for more of a _'what kind of milk should I buy?'_ advice question.

"Propose? Marriage? You're twenty-two, Zach." I said, trying to sneakily give him reasons not to marry her without him realising.

"Yeah but my mom was only a little older when she got married." he reasoned.

I sighed. "Look, I don't think you need my help with this. If you love her and wanna spend the rest of your life with her, then," I swallowed my feelings and let the friend in me come out. "You should do it."

"Really? It's just that… I don't know."

"Then don't marry her."

"But I love her."

"Then fucking marry her!" I shouted before hanging up. Maybe that was a little harsh.

Dan walked in saying, "Whoa! What's up?"

I blinked the tears away and said, "Sorry. Just… friend stuff."

"Zach? John? Angie?"

"Zach _and_ Angie. They might be getting married."

"Oh." he looked kinda relieved. "Well, that's a good thing. Why do you care?"

"It's just-" I turned back to my canvas. "Never mind."

"Lemme guess. You like him. You like him and something happened." he folded his arms and raised an eyebrow, smiling smugly.

"You remind me of the bartender who counted my drinks at Bubblegum's birthday… the night something happened." I chewed my thumbnail.

"Aaaah, the truth comes out." he smiled knowingly and sat down next to me.

We talked about it for a while. He didn't seem mad or anything. I guess he's just as over the break-up as I am.

* * *

The next time I spoke to Zach, he came over. I opened the door and saw him standing there.

"I'm sorry." I said, letting him in.

"Thanks, but what happened?" he walked in and sat on the couch.

"I don't know. I was just kinda… scattered. I mean, my love life's pretty messed up right now. My ex is living with me, I had sex with my best friend, I haven't got a boyfriend, and now I find out that my ex slash best friend slash god knows what is getting married to my co-worker? Insanity!"

He looked nervous for a second and then said, "Scar, have you gotten over it? You know, that night?"

I hesitated. "Have you?" I asked, avoiding eye-contact.

"I have a girlfriend." he said.

"That's not an answer." I commented. There was a long pause.

"No." he said, finally.

"What do you mean?"

"I haven't. If I had, Angie and I would be getting married. We might have been married already."

I didn't say anything. What was I supposed to say?

"Are you mad?"

"Why would I be mad?" I asked, biting my lip.

"Because I still think about it. I don't know what to do any more. I love Angie, but… I don't know. I guess I just don't see her and me walking down the aisle together and having kids. But, with you… I do."

I wanted to kiss him so badly, but I couldn't.

I swallowed and closed my eyes. "Go."

"What?"

"Go. Go before something happens that you'll regret later." I stood up and opened the door. He reluctantly got up and kissed me on the cheek before leaving.

I sighed and watch him walk down the passageway. He stopped.

"No." he said, still not facing me.

"_No_ what?"

"No. I won't go. If something happens, I'm not gonna regret it. If something happens, it's for a reason." He turned to me and put his arms around my waist.

"Zach, what are you-" and with that, I was kissed. The whole thing was like a movie. Why did he keep kissing me? Wait, why don't I just ask him?

Once he pulled away for breath, I asked. "Dude, why do you keep kissing me?"

"I don't know. I can't help it. You're just so… amazing. When you said that, I just realised how good of a friend you are. Then I realised how I want you… to be more." he said, tucking a piece of my hair behind my ear.

"Are you gonna start singing?"

He laughed and said, "No, I'm not gonna start singing,"

"Good. But I have a question."

"Shoot."

"What about Angie?"


	16. Break Ups and Bitch Slaps

**Chapter 16: Break Ups and Bitch Slaps**

Zach had left to break-up with Angie. I can't believe that it's happening. He's leaving her for _me_. Me. Well, anyway. I should probably be picking up my pay check for the book.

Oh glob.

Angie's gonna be there!

I practically ripped the pocket off of my jeans to get to my phone. I called Zach and prayed he would answer quickly. "Zach!" I shouted over the phone.

"Yeah?"

"Don't break up with Angie yet!" I exclaimed.

"Why not?"

"Because_ I_ have to see her in a few minutes."

"Oh. Okay. Call me when I _can_ tell her."

I went to Arnold Facey's office and walked in. He handed me the pay check. Angie was happy as a clam. She didn't seem mad at all. Good.

I called Zach and gave him the green light to break up with her.

"Break it to her gently."

"I will. I'll see you tonight."

"Yeah. You will." I said seductively. Now to get rid of Dan for the night. "Dan!" I called out.

"Yeah?" he came out of his room.

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Nothin'. Why?" he asked, opening the fridge.

"Cus I'm busy, and need you gone." I said simply.

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Zach."

He agreed to stay at a friend's house for the night to give me and Zach some alone time. I'm just worried about Angie. We're still gonna have to see each other after they break-up. We pick up pay-checks at the same time, and I _guess_ she's a friend now. Maybe.

Later on, I had lit a few candles and dimmed the lights to, you know, set the mood. That's what all the girls do in the movies.

Once he had arrived, I opened the door and he kissed me immediately. He pulled me into an embrace and we made-out for a while. We made our way to my bedroom. We ripped each other's clothes off piece by piece until we were both completely naked.

I pulled him on top of me and we had a 'jam session'.

After we had finished, we just talked. Talked about whatever. I couldn't help but bring the conversation to the break-up. I was just so curious about how it happened.

I propped myself up on one elbow and asked, "So, what did she say?"

"When?"

"When you dumped her. Was she upset?"

He hesitated before saying, "Oh, uh, yeah. She was pretty mad, and then- and then she was fine. But if you see her, I wouldn't bring it up. It's still a bit new for everyone, so, don't talk about it with anyone." He had a nervous face when he said that.

"You didn't break up with her, did you?" I asked, disappointed.

He looked at me apologetically and said, "No. I'm sorry. I couldn't. She just looked so sad when I said that I needed to talk to her seriously."

I rolled my eyes and asked him to leave. He reluctantly did, and I just sat in my bed, wondering if he was still in love with her.

No, I'm being pathetic.

"Bull shit." I said, getting up and walking into my art studio. I started splashing some dark paints onto a very large canvas angrily. I love/hate moments like these. I hate the emotions, but I love the works that come out of me when I feel them.

"Nice painting." said a female voice from the door. I turned around allowing my vision to show me none other than Angie- the girl whose boyfriend I just slept with- leaning against the door, looking at me. "Be a real shame if something happened to it." She walked over to me, arms folded, straight expression on her face.

"Angie. I thought-"

"You thought he dumped me? You thought that I wouldn't have a clue? Or did you think that I wouldn't figure out that something had happened when he comes home smelling like you with his hair messed up looking nervous whenever I speak to him?"

I sighed and said, "I- I don't know what to say. If I'd known that you two were still together I never would have done it."

"No, I know. You only did it cus you thought that we had just broken up. Ten minutes before. Ten minutes before you decided to have sex with him."

"I know. It was a horrible thing to do, and trust me, I'm upset. I one hundred percent regret it, and if I could-" and with that, I was slapped. She actually slapped me. "Angie! What's with the bitch slap?"

"What's with the sleeping with my boyfriend?" she asked angrily. Then she slapped me again. I rubbed my cheek, and she slapped the other one.

"Why the fuck do you keep slapping me?"

"Why the f-" she coughed. "Why do you keep sleeping with my boyfriend? He's mine! My boyfriend! Not yours!" those words kinda hurt.

"I know he isn't mine." I said calmly. "You're right. I promise I'll stay out of your way, and his."

"Really? No 'he deserves better' or 'I treat him well'? You're just gonna back off?" she looked quite confused. What's there to be confused about?

"Yeah. I've stepped outta line too many times for you to trust me. I don't blame you. I'm sorry."

She nodded kinda triumphantly and walked out uncomfortably.

I sighed and continued with my painting. After I was done, I decided to go to bed. It was 3:00 AM after all.

I would have gotten to sleep faster if my bed didn't smell like Zach.


	17. New Princesses and Soupy Regrets

**Chapter 17: New Princesses and Soupy Regrets**

I hadn't spoken to Zach or Angie in about a week. In fact, the next time I hear either of their voices it's on Action News 1. I was watching it with John and Dan.

The news dude said, "In royal news, Prince Bubblegum Cocoa, son of Queen Bubblegum and King Cocoa, and his girlfriend Angie Bloom are now officially engaged."

Ouch.

"Sorry, Scar." Dan said.

John patted my back and I said, "Why?"

"Well, you and Zach were… you know… a thing." John stated, careful not to anger me

"No we weren't." I said sharply. I calmed down quickly and said, "Let's just watch."

"Here is an interview of the soon-to-be-wed couple." the news guy continued. The screen went to the Candy Kingdom, where some interviewer was talking to them.

"So, Angie, are you excited about being the princess of the Candy Kingdom?" she held the microphone to Angie's face.

"Oh, I haven't even thought about that! Well, I guess I'm excited." she said, happily. "I mean, I'm not a born princess, but with a little help from my soon-to-be mother-in-law and my friends, I think I'll do a pretty good job. And my gorgeous hubby of course."

I gritted my teeth.

The interview went on for a while until I turned the TV off and said, "Who wants soup?"

"Soup?" Dan asked.

"Soup. Who wants?" I asked.

"Scar, are you okay?" John queried.

"I'm fine. Just fine. I don't care that the possible love of my life and enemy are getting married." I started raising my voice. "I probably won't even go to the wedding. I'm sure I'm not invited. I'm totally fine." I was shouting now. "Now, for the last glob damn time, who wants some fucking soup?" I stormed into the kitchen and put on some soup anyway, not expecting anyone to have but me.

* * *

I really regretted eating that soup. It was gross.

That's what I get for forgetting it was on the stove while I cried in the refridgerator.

Once John had left, Dan and I sat on the couch, TV turned off, not saying a word.

"Scar-" he tried.

"Sh." I said simply.

"Scar-" he tried again.

"Sh!"

"Scarlet, you have to do something."

"I thought I told you to sh. Now sh."

He sighed. We sat in silence for about ten seconds before I said, "What would I do, anyway? What can I do? They're getting married. I can't stop the wedding."

"You should just tell him how you feel. I'm sure he'll listen, at least." he said.

"I don't want to." I mumbled, going to my room. I heard him sigh behind me. I fell onto my bed and had a few dreams about Zach. One was the wedding, one was the honeymoon, and the other was just a random one where he was driving a tiger, and elephant and a puppy to a circus in a bus.

A few days later, I got a letter.

I opened it and it said, _'Dear, Scarlet and Daniel. You are invited to the Royal Wedding of Zach and Angie. We hope you can make it!'_

Then there were just random stuff like when and where. It was in a few weeks at the Candy Castle.

I couldn't believe that I was invited. I slept with the groom twice, and the bride hates me. I wouldn't exactly call myself a friend to them. But I guess they wanna fill up the chairs, or Queen Bubblegum wants me there. Mom and Dad must be going, so they decided to invite me to be fair.

I got a call from Zach. I picked up the phone carefully, and pressed the little green answer button.

"Hello?"

"Hey Scarlet. I'm… sure you've heard."

He called me _Scarlet_. He used to call me Scar.

"Yeah. And I got the invite."

He paused for a moment. "Are you coming?"

"Depends. Do you really want me there?"

"Yeah. Why else would we have invited you?" he paused for a moment. "So are you gonna be there or what?"

I sighed quietly. "Yeah, I guess."

"Okay, good." There was nothing but silence on both ends of the phone call for about one minute. I put my phone to my other ear, as the original one was getting hot.

"Well… bye." I said, finally. I hung up and drew some pictures of wedding stuff. Flowers, cakes, ice sculptures, wedding dresses, etc. Then I drew Angie and Zach at the altar, Angie and Zach on their honeymoon, Angie and Zach with kids… It was starting to bum me out, so I drew some dragons instead.

Oh yeah. Dragons are cool.

The next few days were spent lying in my bed, pondering the meaning of life. Kinda dramatic, I know, but when I get upset, it usually takes my mind off of crappy thoughts.

'_Maybe death? How would that even work? You live life, do whatever the hell you want and then die. The end._' I thought to myself. _'Or maybe it's aliens! They programmed us to believe that we're independent, then kill us all after we create houses and buildings, and then they live in the newly vacant homes!_'

See what happens?

I'm going crazy.

Allthough, that alien theory could save the world if we do something about it now...

* * *

Maybe I _should_ speak to Zach. I went to his apartment. The door was open and there was bubble wrap and boxes on the floor. He walked out of their room and saw me.

"Scarlet? What are you doing here?" he said. Angie walked out and scowled when she saw me.

"I, uh, came to…" I picked up an empty box. "Help you guys pack." I said, putting on a fake smile. Angie looked at me with uncertainty.

Great. Now I gotta pack.


	18. Packing and Bridesmaids

**Chapter 18: Packing and Bridesmaids**

I grabbed some bubble wrap and started cutting some duct tape to wrap. Angie eyed me suspiciously while dropping some things in a box. I tried to ignore it. Zach kept trying to start conversation, but it didn't work.

"So… been watching the news lately? A lot about the Candy Kingdom…" he said awkwardly.

There was no reply from either of us.

Zach's phone started ringing and he answered without hesitation. "Hello? Oh, hey mom. Yeah. Okay. Okay, be right there." He hung up. "That was my mom. I gotta go."

"Bye, honey. See you later." Angie said, kissing him. I coughed uncomfortably on the floor. He pulled away from her and left.

We sat in silence for a few minutes before she said, "I thought you said you would stay away." Her voice was calm. She closed a box and asked for some tape. I handed her the roll.

"I know. That's kinda hard to do though when you invite me to the wedding."

She was avoiding eye contact. That was fine with me. I didn't exactly wanna _stare_ into her eyes right now anyways.

"I didn't think that that would give you the okay to swing by whenever you wanted to."

We stayed in silence for a few minutes, packing and taping, wrapping and zipping.

I sighed. "It doesn't. I- I'm sorry I came over." I said finally.

"It's okay. We could use all the help we could get." she smiled at me. I smiled back. She sighed and said, "It's just…" She paused.

"It's just?" I inquired.

"What's the real reason you came over?" she stopped packing. "I'm sure your intentions weren't to help pack our crap up."

"They were." I protested.

"No they weren't." Her voice dropped to an almost whisper. "You came to talk to Zach didn't you? To stop the wedding." she was loking at me. I could feel it.

"I'll be honest with you, Angie. I ddi come to talk to Zach about us, but I wasn't gonna try and stop the wedding. I don't think you have anything to worry about anymore." I started. "I'm not gonna interfere with your life or Zach's, I just don't wanna lose him... as a friend."

She sighed. "I know. He's your best friend and I shouldn't try to keep him away from you. That's not a cool thing to do. You have an invite to the wedding, and I want you to come. I also want you to stay friends with him, and me." she smiled sweetly at me, eye contact restored. "I like you, Scarlet."

"I like you too, Angie." I returned her smile, genuinely enjoying the moment.

"And you know, I need an extra bridesmaid since my big sister decided that she hates me. Do you wanna?"

I hugged her and said, "I would be honoured." We laughed and talked about wedding junk for a while.

"So, do you wanna see your dress?" she asked me.

"Sure." she took me to the old study, now filled with flowers and centre pieces instead of books and desks. She opened the cupboard door and handed me a maroon travesty of fabric and puff. "Oh, it's… gorgeous!" I exclaimed, trying to be as convincing as possible. She laughed.

"I know it's hideous. Queen Bubblegum planned the whole thing. She picked the dresses, the food, the decorations and literally picked the flowers. From her garden." We laughed and heard the door open from the other room.

"I hear laughing." Zach said, walking in.

"Yeah, you do. Scarlet and I made up. Say hello to my new bridesmaid." she said happily.

"That's great!" he said.

* * *

I had gotten together with the other bridesmaids, Jelli, Candy (Angie's younger sister) and Val (her best friend), to discuss the Bachelorette Party. We were at Jelli's house in the Candy Kingdom. It was all made of gelatine. The tables, the chairs, the walls, the lights, etc. I tried not to eat the furniture (don't judge... it was all cherry flavour; my favourite!) while Candy told us about some places we could go.

"How about the Nightosphere?" she said with an evil grin.

"No! That place is way too scary!" Jelli shrieked.

"Yeah, it is. Trust me. I've been there _countless_ times and don't really wanna go back." I said, biting into one of the chocolate chip cookies that Val had brought.

"What about those cute little party bears? We can hang with them. My dad saved them from turning into the stuff when he was a kid." I suggested.

"The stuff?" Val asked.

"Poop." I said plainly. They all nodded, understanding.

"That's a good idea, but I still think we should take her to the Nightosphere. It might be scary, but she needs a good thrill, and she said she didn't wanna go to a strip club."

We argued about a place for a while until we reluctantly agreed to go to the Nightosphere. Candy seemed to have her mind set on it, and we decided it wouldn't be _too_ bad.

The next few days were spent planning and deciding, and then it was time for the party.

We picked up Angie, found a place to draw a happy face, douse it with bug's milk, and do that chant. We climbed inside, and let the harmless flames send us to the Nightosphere. Once we were there, Angie and Jelli started freaking out.

"Why… did… I… a… gree... to… this!" Jelli shouted, panting between syllables.

"I don't wanna be here!" Angie said, freaking out.

I sighed. "Come on guys. Relax!" I turned to Angie and said, "Angie, you've been here before. It wasn't so bad then and it won't be so bad now. Let's go live it up!"

**Hey guys! I'm really bummed cus the story is almost OVER! Don't worry, 2 more chapters after this. Then look out for my story Faded Sparks, sequel to I Don't 'Sparkle'! I've gone kinda sequel-crazy...**

**Any, please review! If you're a fan, I wanna know! And I want at least 30 by the next chapter! Kind of an unrealistic goal, but you guys are so awesome I'm sure I'll reach it.**

**Love you guys**

**Peace!**

**FionnatheHuman177**

**(BTW I'm changing my name to GirlWithComputer... don't ask.)**


	19. Elements and Bachelorette Parties

**Chapter 19: Elements and Bachelorette Parties**

The five of us walked around for a little bit, until coming across a large building with lots of floors. Bright and colourful lights were flashing around it, and there was a long line by the door, mostly consisting of hipsters and 20 year old females wearing tight shirts and short skirts. A largely built bouncer stood at the door, sending people either inside or away from the building. A red velvet rope went around the entrance.

"Now _this_ is a club." I said smugly, pulling my four companions to the end of the line.

We waited there for about ten aggravating minutes filled with complaining, boredom, and average, cute or creepy guys flirting with us. Mostly with Candy.

"Is there any way we can move this line forward?" she asked irritably, shooing a pervert away.

I had a sudden realisation. "Oh yeah. I practically _own_ this joint. Come on." I said. We walked towards the front of the line, and I said to the bouncer, "Yo. Me and my friends kinda wanna go in, so if you would just move a little to the right…" I tried to push him out of the way a little. He was heavy.

"Sorry. No cutsies." he said, not looking at me. His voice was scarily deep.

"Oh! I get it. You don't recognise me. The name's Scarlet Abadeer. _Abadeer_. Vampire Princess. Daughter of Finn the Human and Marceline the Vampire Queen. Granddaughter of _Hunson_ Abadeer." I smirked.

He looked shocked. "Oh, sorry, Princess. Uh, enjoy the club." he said, unclipping the velvet rope from it's hooky-thing, letting us in.

We walked in and looked around. It was just a lobby. Simple and boring. We walked into the elevator and Val examined the buttons on a panel filled with them. There were thirty.

Candy looked at them and said, "Ooooh! How about this one!" She pressed number thirty. It was the only gold one, and was dotted with stars and glitter.

The elevator flew up fast an before we knew it, we were all on the thirtieth floor. We got out and looked around. It was... amazing. There were bright lights on the ceiling, and the huge room was filled with dancing people and extremely loud music.

"Come on!" I shouted over the loud pop songs that played. We pushed past the crowd of people to get drinks at the bar. The cute bartender smiled at us, and I asked, "Hey. Can we get five of whatever's gonna get us drunk fast?"

"But I don't like alcohol." Jelli whined, worry in her orange eyes. They reminded me of John's.

"You do tonight." I said to her. She nodded quickly.

We all sat down at the bar and the bartender asked, "Aren't you… Scarlet Abadeer?"

I smiled at him. "In the flesh."

He seemed pretty impressed. "For you guys, on the house." he said. Candy cheered as he handed us the drinks. Val, Candy and I downed them, while Angie and Jelli sipped gingerly. I laughed as they gagged at the taste of the beverage.

"Oh, glob! It's like I just ate a fire!" Angie yelled.

"Am I gonna die soon?" Jelli asked. I laughed.

Candy put her arm around Angie and Jelli and said, "Let's go dance, guys!" She ushered them away and Val and I followed.

"Have fun." the bartender said. I winked at him and we walked over to the dance floor and danced.

And danced…

And danced…

And danced.

Eventually, we got too tired to carry on, so we got in the elevator, and tried one of the calmer floors. We got to number 24. The _Vampire_ Room. Everyone looked at us as we crossed the room to the other side.

It was dark and filled with pale, young, fanged people. Jelli froze up and almost fainted.

"L-l-let's g-get –o-out of here." Angie said quietly.

"Come on, guys. We can just go to one of the less scary floors." Val suggested.

"Yeah. We've had fun so far." I commented.

"Let's just go home! We can just relax and watch a movie. That's all I want right now." Angie said. Everyone looked at me as if I was responible for the whole Bachelorette Party.

"Ugh. Fine. Let's go." I said, rolling my eyes. Candy wined the whole way back, but once we got there, we just chilled at Val's house in the Element Kingdom.

"Jeez, Val. I never knew this kingdom existed." I said as we walked down the roads.

"Yeah, it's pretty secret. Nobody's really supposed to know about it unless you live here." she said simply.

"So… what part do you live in?" Candy asked.

"_Lust City_." she smirked.

"Lust City?" Jelli asked.

"In the Fire part of the Element Kingdom. There are four areas in the Element Kingdom." she started. "Fire, Water, Air, and Earth, and there are five cities in each area. Lust, Sin, Envy, Addiction and Hate are in the Fire area."

"Wow. That's weird." I said.

"Not really. All those cities have something to do with fire in one way or another. Like, you know that fiery feeling you get with hate?" she asked.

"Yeah." Candy said.

"Hence, the Hate City." she said as we turned the corner. "Don't ever go there. You won't like it."

We walked into the city. It was all very… romantic. There were street candles instead of lights and red grass instead of green. We walked into Val's house. It was pretty ordinary. Just _really_ pink and red.

"Nobody really knows about this Kingdom cus if they did, too many people would wanna live here. There are so many options and good places to stay. Well, except for the Hate and Addiction Cities." Val said, showing us to her living room. We all sat down and had a great night, mostly talking about The Element Kingdom and the wedding.

* * *

Days flew by and before I knew it, it was the day before the wedding. I had done my bridesmaid duties and all. Now, I just gotta make it down the altar without objecting the marriage. Or throwing up.

* * *

**Hey guys, I'm really confused... I'm not sure I was even supposed to post this chapter. I thought I already did. Then I came on the site today and it said I had only posted 18 chapters, so I put this one up.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading! I'll be posting the last chapter soon! Thanks to the reviewers for elping me reach my goal of 30! I really apreciate it :3**

** - GirlWithComputer**


	20. Weddings and Endings

**Chapter 20: Weddings and Endings**

**Okay guys... this is the end! Hope you like it.**

* * *

At the wedding, we all had our monstosities on and had rehearsed the ceremony. A lot. I was pretty sick of walking down the aisle with John after we were done.

Angie came out of the changing room with her wedding dress on. She looked... beautiful. Unfortunatly. No, not 'unfortunatly'. I'm happy for them. _So, so happy._

"Ange! You look stunning!" Val said, examining her.

"Wow!" Jelli said happily, shaking her arms back and fourth with... excitedness, I guess. Yeah, I know it's not a word.

"You really look beautiful, Angie." I said. I had to. It was the inconvinient truth. No time for 'lols' right now.

"Thanks, guys." she said. Tears were brimming in her eyes. "Don't make me cry! I'll mess up my make up!" she exclaimed, waving her hands over her eyes to prevent the tears from flowing.

It was like a really girly girl fest. Like in all the movies. The others did a little happy dance (I reluctantly joined), and then Queen Bubblegum walked in, pink and pretty as ever. Her eyes were a little redand puffy. Probably crying. It _was_ her son's wedding, after all.

"Girls, do you mind if I have a little talk with Angie?" We all looked at the bride nervously before nodding our make-up caked heads and left obediently. Candy closed the door behind us.

I pressed my ear against the door to see if I could make out what they were saying. "What are you doing?" Jelli asked worriedly. Why can't she just _chill_ for once?

"Listening in." I said, before 'shushing' them forcefully.

Val asked, "What are they saying?" quietly.

I listened intently. "Uuh, Bonibel is just telling her to be good to Zach. She wants grandchildren. Aaaand..." I waited for more, "that's it." I said. I could hear footsteps and pulled my face from the door quickly. Then she walked out, and we all went into the room, though Queen Bubblegum grabbed my arm before I could.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" she asked, worry in her eyes.

"Sure, Aunt Bonnie." I said before letting her usher me to some seats in the hallway.

The door closed and she said, "Oh, Scarlet. I'm so sorry."

"What? Why?" I asked.

"Because of her. Zach. This wedding." she said, seeming fed up. "You and Zach were always meant to be together. Your parents and I would always talk about it when you were just kids."

"Please, it's fine. Zach and I are just friends. He _clearly_ loves her." I said, rolling my eyes slightly. "She's my friend now, and I want them to be together. Honest." I forced a smile.

That was the first time I ever lied to her. It looked like she could tell.

A man wearing an earpiece, holding a clipboard walked in and said, "The ceremony is about to start. We need the bride and all the bridesmaids ready in two minutes." He left hurriedly.

Aunt Bonnie smiled sadly and said, "I love you, Scarlet." she tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear. "You're doing a good thing." I hugged her and she left.

I peeked my head into the room. Everyone I know was in there. This is humiliating. They're all gonna think that I wasn't good enough for Zach. Well screw them! The fancy music started to play and John took my arm. He looked into my eye sadly and said, "Are you okay?" I rolled my eyes away from his gaze and we walked down the altar slowly, but not zombie-like, as practiced. Zach was at the end. It was like I'd always dreamed of, me walking down the aisle, Zach looking at me. Except he wasn't marrying me.

He was marrying Angie.

Oh glob.

I think I'm gonna throw up. We made it to the end of the aisle (vomit free), and I stood at the place I was supposed to. Then Jelli came down, then Candy, then Val. The music stopped, and the fancy _'Here Comes the Bride'_ song came on. Angie walked down, gorgeous as ever, while I just stood there in my hideous fusia explosion of puff and glitter, fake smiling. She reached the end of the aisle and Zach did that cheesy thing where he takes her veil off. Eugh.

Peppermint Butler started the ceremony, "Friends, family, we are gathered here today, to celebrate the coming together of Angie Bloom and Zachery Bubblegum-Cocoa." Everyone giggled at the name and Zach's face went a little red as he smiled sheepishly. Peppermint Butler coughed to draw attention back to the ceremony and said, "Anyway, it's time for the vowels."

I looked out into the crowd and I noticed Mom and Dad in the front row. Mom was smiling sadly and Dad shrugged apologetically.

Angie started. "Zach, the first time I laid my eyes on you, I couldn't believe them. I loved you _instantly_, and even though we only dated for a few months, I knew you were the one. Every day I wake up next to you feeling like a million bucks. I love you." she said. Corny much?

Then it was Zach's turn. "Angie, I love you more than anything. Nothing can describe what I feel for you. Your laugh, your smile, your generosity, it's all so amazing and I've never met anyone as beautiful as you." Okay, that hurt. Tears threatened to fall from my eyes, but I used the ultimate weapon against them. Blinking. They were gone, and Zach's speech was over. Finally.

* * *

Thank glob. The ceremony was over and it was time for the reception. I was sitting at the bar. Do I spend too much time there? Ugh, I don't even care. I've had too many drinks to remember, anyway.

Zach walked over to me and said, "Scar, can I talk to you?"

I grunted and we walked to a quiet passage way. "Top notch booze, by the way." I said, holding my glass up. "Works fast. Who makes this stuff, anyway?"

"Scar," he sighed. "I'm married now."

"Really?" I asked sarcastically, taking the last sip of my drink before setting it down on an empty table. "What tipped that off? The wedding? The bride? That whole speech about love and whatever that Peppermint Butler gave?"

"I just wanted to make sure that this _thing_ we had is gone. Forever. No more flirting, or fooling around, it's all over." he said seriously.

"I know. I didn't exactly think it would carry on after you said _'I do'_." I said, suddenly very interested in the hideous shoes Queen Bubblegum picked out.

We stayed in silence for a few minutes until he said, "So, I guess this is the end of it all."

"I guess so. We're still friends." I said, sorta hopefully. "We have to still be friends." my voice dropped to a very quiet whisper that I'm sure was barely audible to him.

He smiled slightly and said, "I'd like that... friend."

"Me too. Friend."

* * *

**THE END**

**That's it! No more. No more Scarlet **_*sheds tear_**. Say goodbye! Thanks for sticking with me through this story, guys. To the reviewers, I LOVE YOU GUYS! It means a lot to me. To the hopeless romantics, sorry about the ending. It just wasn't meant to be… OR WAS IT?**

**I'm thinking of making _another_ sequel... should I? I don't know. Maybe that would be going too far. Tell me what you think.**

**RANT ALERT (please read anyway)**

**A****lso, my bestie, HisptersUnite, used to do my covers for me, but she decided to be lazy and quit, so if any of you guys know a good artist or are one, and you wanna do them, PM me or review me saying so. Send me the link to your Tumblr or deviantART, and I'll check your stuff out! When I need a cover done (if you got the job), I'll just tell you what the story is about, tell you what I want it t look like, and then... you do it. YAY!**

**Keep reading my stuff! New story coming out soon! (Look out for 'Faded Sparks' by meh)**

**Why are ya'll so damn awesome?**

** - GirlWithComputer**


End file.
